Many industrial processes involve the transport of a workflow material feedstock along a channel or trough. The workflow material may often be abrasive. A traditional approach is to provide the trough with a liner, whether along a bottom portion thereof of along side portions as well as a bottom portion. In the past replaceable sacrificial wear liners, most typically steel wear liners, have been used. Very often these wear liners have been held in place by mechanical fasteners, such as threaded fasteners, often welded threaded rod studs, that protrude downwardly through the chute structure, and that are fastened from the outsides.